


Ch.26

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [28]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 2





	Ch.26

1

朴灿烈家的客厅陈设十分干净整洁，简约的单色家具和壁纸，连桌椅也是一个色系。一旁窗架上摆着几个小盆栽，虽说最近天冷了，看着还是很有精神，绿意盎然的

玄关连到客厅的地板铺着大块浅色绒地毯，虽说有些陈旧，但上头一点污渍也没有，十分干净，而地毯中央正躺着一小团黑色的毛球，原本抱着玩具独自玩得很乐，听见有人进来的动静，顿时仰起脑袋朝这边看过来

“多芬！我们多芬啊——”

“汪！”

朴灿烈热情的扑上去，多芬似乎也躲的习惯了，一溜烟窜到电视柜旁的角落，完全远离主人长手臂的攻击范围。那没扑到爱犬的人可怜地趴在地上发出闷哼，边伯贤被逗得笑出声来

“真是，总这么不待见我，亏我都给你买店里最贵的零食，”朴灿烈最后挣扎着朝多芬伸手，被小毛团给叫吓回去，“行，不摸你，我不摸你还不成吗。”

“谁让你少回来瞧牠，久不见面就认生了。”

边伯贤笑着朝多芬招手，奇怪的是，多芬倒很听话的过去了，还让摸了两下头才蹦蹦跳跳的跑走

“可牠就让你摸头啊，真不公平，也不想想谁才是牠主人。”朴灿烈看著有些吃味，也不知是对边伯贤还是对多芬

“和小狗较量干什么。”边伯贤也想摸摸那人的脑袋以示安慰，突然想起自己刚摸过狗，于是换了只手搭在Alpha的脑袋上，“反正以后我们都是牠的主人，喜欢谁还不都一样...”

后面的话越说越小声，边伯贤见那人还一脸懵圈儿的没听懂，脸上一热，自顾自甩脸走了，朴灿烈则是在原地愣了好一阵子才明白过来，自家Omega刚才近似要和他组建家庭的台词，顿时把被狗冷落的事抛在脑后，乐不可支的把那耳根泛红的人抱在怀里

“啊，你干嘛...呀！赶、赶快去洗澡啦！满嘴的土！”边伯贤在他怀里挣扎着，吵闹的声音引得多芬朝他们这儿看过来

“是是是，多芬的妈——”

听到奇怪的称呼，边伯贤瞬间炸毛，“呀！！”

“用零食和多芬玩会儿吧，等我洗好再给你做饭。”

往那反应不及的脸上亲了一口，朴灿烈笑得像朵花儿似的跑开了，简直不能更嘚瑟，留下边伯贤一个人满脸通红的站着

因为才刚吃过点心并不是很饿，边伯贤就没让朴灿烈做饭，两人换了衣服，悠闲地坐在沙发上看电视。多芬窝在边伯贤脚边，毛绒绒的身体既柔软又温暖，边伯贤轻摸牠的头，多芬就细细地叫了一声，用脑袋蹭他的小腿肚，半眯着眼睛像是有些犯困

“也不知道我哪里招牠讨厌了，和你就这么好相处。”

朴灿烈坐在另一边探出头看，明明是主人却不敢去摸，卑微的一匹

“我跟小猫小狗一向挺要好的。”边伯贤用手机给多芬拍了几张，见小东西已经闭上眼睛睡着了，翻出小半个肚皮来，忍不住又拍了两张，“不过我就算一阵子不见梦龙牠也不会这样，说不准你真哪得罪多芬了，比珉锡哥的叹儿还傲娇。”

闻言，Alpha有些沮丧的叹了口气，“不过你真的有小狗缘，vivi也挺喜欢你的不是。”

“vi...”

“你跟世勋上回直播的时候不是还亲牠呢吗，我和他见面都不理我的。话说回来vivi是真可爱，养得白白胖胖，看着就讨人喜欢。”

“啊，嗯...是啊。”

提到吴世勋，边伯贤莫名心里有点儿堵，摸着多芬脑袋的手顿了顿之后缩回来，把腿挪到沙发上用手圈住，朴灿烈瞥过去，正好看见他脚上的绷带

虽然边伯贤说他的脚已经好多了，但因为金俊勉坚持，这几天上完药后还是包上了绷带，小半截的白在穿着短裤的腿上十分扎眼，“对了，那天医生nim是怎么说的？”

“嗯？”边伯贤望着电视上冰棒的广告有些走神，心不在焉的应道，“说是擦药跟冰敷就好，再过几天就能正常跳舞了吧。”

“我不是问这个...我是说抑制剂的事。”

朴灿烈皱了皱眉，把电视转了台让他专心听自己说话，换来对方一个茫然的眼神，于是伸手揉揉他的脑袋，“我听经纪人哥说，你那天发高热也有信息素的关系，你没吃抑制剂吗？”

不说还好，一说到这个边伯贤就又想起那天医生说的话，顿时不自在的换了个姿势，“吃是有吃，但...这有很多原因啦，总之医生nim有开新的药给我。”然后从包里翻出药袋给朴灿烈瞧

朴灿烈接过去看，“发情期的时候吃的？”

“不是，是长期吃的。”

“可是一直吃药好吗？”朴灿烈皱眉问道，毕竟是药三分毒，何况边伯贤的身体一直不是很好，最近又发生这么多事，实在让他无法放心

“是不大好...可也没办法。”

边伯贤略避开朴灿烈望着自己的眼神，那眼里装满的担忧让他心虚，虽然不是什么大事，而且迟早朴灿烈也得知道，只是...

望着他的举动，朴灿烈忽然伸手揽过他的脖子，把人拉近后，寻着那浅色的唇用力印上去

“唔！你、你干什——嗯...”边伯贤被吓了一跳，手抵在对方胸口上无力抓挠着，他总是无法适应那柔软湿热的东西钻进嘴里的感觉，既怪异又舒服

双唇分开后，边伯贤轻喘着瞪他，却又被吻了下眼睛，动作比刚才温柔许多

“不是说了吗，不好好照顾自己就处罚你。”

朴灿烈摇摇头，把人一把抱进怀里轻蹭他的脸颊，声音低低的，听上去有些不开心又像在撒娇，但更多的是心疼，“药这种东西是能不吃就不吃的，怎么会一开就是长期...伯贤，你是不是有什么没告诉我？”

“我，我不...”边伯贤一抖，试着后退身体

“伯贤。”

朴灿烈往他的鬓角落下一个吻，动作极其轻柔缓慢，然后，他又唤了一次边伯贤的名字，“我担心你。”

只这四个字，却让边伯贤心底一颤，不只为那温柔如水的目光，还有带着请求的低沉嗓音，仅仅是手心和他交握相贴，心脏就承受不住的加快跳动

面对这个确确实实爱着自己的男人，怎么舍得欺瞒他

“...Alpha的...”

“嗯？”

把头埋进朴灿烈怀里听着不断震动的心跳，边伯贤闭上眼睛，一字一句轻声说道，“医生nim说，我的信息素浓度太高，但也不是什么大毛病，只是要...要、你的...嗯...”

“什么？”虽然没听清那人说的什么，大概觉得边伯贤红着脸往自己怀里钻的样子可爱，朴灿烈弯着嘴角拨开他额前的头发，“你要和我说什么？”

“...”

Omega十分纠结地瞪着他，眼睛水汪汪的又满是不甘愿，活像被人欺负了似的，最后，他嘟着嘴，拽着朴灿烈的衣领凑进到耳朵旁小声地开口

“...你...你的体、体液可以帮我中和...比如，唾液、还有精...精精...”

边伯贤的逻辑是，这几个字就是说得大声点儿暴露在空气中都让人害羞，可他没想过的是，撇开几乎贴在一起的距离不提，凑在耳边的话，他嚅嗫的声音会像小猫抓挠手心让人痒痒，再加上Omega甜美如蜜糖般的气息围绕在四周，足以让一个年轻气盛的Alpha把持不住

管他说什么呢，先吻住那两片漂亮的嘴唇再说。朴灿烈这么想，当然也这么做了，一翻身把人压在椅背上，扶着后脑勺就吻上去，舌头挤开两排小巧的牙齿钻进去肆意横行

“嗯...！唔唔——哼...”

朴灿烈吻得沉醉，稍微分开呼吸的时候才发现那人紧皱着眉头，眼泪在眼眶里不停打转，再差一点就要哭出来了，朴灿烈吓了一跳，连忙撑起身体，用手摩挲那通红的眼角，没想到边伯贤反而眼睛一眨，直接哭了出来，把朴灿烈吓得差点摔下去

“怎、怎么了？对，对不起...我吓到你了吗？嗯？”

“呜...不是...”

边伯贤一哭就停不下来，斗大的泪珠顺着脸颊滑落，整个鼻子都红通通的，“...我、我这样...是不是，很、变态...很奇怪...”

Alpha一听就愣住了，紧接着就涌上想笑的情绪，一把揽过那兀自伤心的人让他坐在腿上，一下一下亲吻他的鼻尖、鬓角和眉心，直到哭声渐渐变弱

“我没有这么想，你怎么了？”

“因、因为...”边伯贤哭得打起小嗝，朴灿烈便伸手到他背后轻轻摸索，“我这样讲...很像、像...像在跟你求欢...”

朴灿烈差点被那两个字呛到，轻咳了两声，“哈哈，求、求欢又怎么，这不也是医生交代的吗？”

“可是，我...”

其实边伯贤只是心里没把握，他怕，即便亲口听见朴灿烈说了喜欢，他还是怕

喜欢了这个人这么多年，突然发现，自己好像并不是很了解他。他想成为朴灿烈喜欢的样子，却想起自己根本不知道他喜欢什么样的人

他知道朴灿烈喜欢吃香肠，知道他喜欢黑色，但他不知道朴灿烈喜欢什么样的人。他说喜欢自己，但有多喜欢呢？是和自己一样多的喜欢吗？

“伯贤，你别怕。”

朴灿烈不知道边伯贤在想什么，他只知道边伯贤好像很难受，所以他亲吻那皱起的眉心，他愿意落下无数次的吻，只要这个人不再伤心

“我是你的Alpha，我这个人、我的一切都属于你，你想要什么都可以。”

边伯贤看着朴灿烈温柔的笑，忽然视线又模糊起来，却不觉得难受。这是只属于自己的笑容，现在是，从今以后也会是吧

“那...”

“嗯？”

边伯贤闭上眼睛，靠近朴灿烈和他鼻尖相贴，“我...想要你吻，吻我。”

Alpha笑了，连短而低沉的鼻息都如此温柔

“我说了，你要的，我都会给你。”

2

再次睁眼，边伯贤已经被抱回床上，眼里只能看见朴灿烈和他身后的一小块天花板，但也没看多久，朴灿烈就又低头向他索吻，他扶着那纤细的颈部，另一手握住边伯贤的腰往自己跨间撞，听着那人在耳边细微的抽气声，缓缓上下蹭动起来，忽然如此紧密的贴合让边伯贤一缩肩膀，却也没想着挣脱

舌头被用牙齿轻啃，细微的疼痛在这样的情况下全部转为快感，边伯贤感开始恍惚起来，双手揽上对方的脖子仰头迎合，唇间漏出呻吟，“嗯...轻、点唔...”

“医生nim是怎么说的？”朴灿烈一面咬上精致的锁骨，一面抬眼看着边伯贤潮红的脸蛋，真的很美

“什么...？”

“你说需要我的体液，对吗？唾液的话，这样就好”

说着，朴灿烈探进自己的舌头，把带着柠檬味道的津液和边伯贤偏甜的混在一起，不断加深这个吻，不给他喘息的机会，逼得边伯贤只得仰头把这些全部咽下，吞咽声在安静的房间明显得有些过分

“至于这个...”低沉的声音刻意把那两个让边伯贤浑身发热的字压在耳边，然后撑起上身，略带玩味地和怀里的人对视，“你想我怎么给你？”

边伯贤羞得说不出话，刚想瞪眼，却被那人发烫的下身给蹭得软下腰，因为一直不断的蹭动，两人的性器都进入了兴奋状态，尤其是Alpha的，有着惊人的热度和份量，柠檬气味绕在身边越发浓郁，边伯贤闻着浑身不对劲，无意识的扭动身体

喜欢

一片混乱的脑中，忽然只有这个念头无比清晰，边伯贤仰头亲吻那人的下巴，双手探到下面去解他的裤头

朴灿烈没有阻止，嘴角弯成宠溺的弧度，由着边伯贤从一开始要脱不脱，只隔着布料抓挠，到后来自己忍不住，悄悄把手指伸进里头

那里已经有了足够的硬度，顺着顶端些微的湿润慢慢往下摸抚，柱身青筋便在手里一突一突地跳动，边伯贤咽了口口水，用手指圈住冠状的地方，一面轻轻搓揉一面把它从内裤侧边带出来

“嗯...”

看到红润的头部冒出来，边伯贤的手抖了一下，再有朴灿烈在他耳边低喘，让他更加害羞，却也受到鼓励一般，柔软的手指开始在上头打转，先按摩头部和前面的冠状沟，偶尔用指甲蹭过顶端的小孔，另一手想去摸下面的囊袋，但因为姿势的关系够不着，边伯贤抬起水润的眼睛望向朴灿烈

“想要什么？说出来。”

那语气不带一丝嘲讽，就只是单纯的想知道，然后满足他而已。边伯贤一抿唇，小声地开口，“...坐上来一点...我摸不到、你...”

“好。”

Alpha亲吻他的额头，然后往上爬了爬跨坐在他的胸口，双手撑在枕头和床头板上，“这样可以吗？”

“可、可可以...”

靠近之后，柠檬的味道也跟着浓郁起来，当然不只有距离远近的关系，Alpha也因为他的贴近而兴奋了，一想到这里边伯贤就有一种被鼓舞的感觉，先慢慢描绘上头一突一突的青筋，然后圈起双手，让性器插进手心里模仿交合的动作套弄

“唔...你的手，好软...”

朴灿烈微微压低下盘让边伯贤更好动作，同时轻轻摆腰，男人低沉的喘息和越来越响的水声交互传进耳里，边伯贤忍不住夹起双腿磨蹭，口干舌燥的厉害

“你...你舒服吗？”边伯贤悄悄抬眼望着他

“很舒服啊，有点、舒服过头了”望着边伯贤小心翼翼的样子就觉得可爱，突然很想小小欺负一下，于是探下去包着他套弄几下，把沾满前列腺的手指放进他嘴里，“都这样了还看不出来？”

“唔嗯...嗯...”

边伯贤吸吮着嘴里的手指，因为不熟悉的味道微微皱起眉，却仍用牙齿轻咬着不让他抽走，下面的手忽然加快了套弄速度，还偷偷用拇指擦过敏感的小孔

“啊、唔...你这样，好棒——”细软的小手几乎包不住他用胀越大的性器，紫红的巨物对比小小的嫩白，视觉的诱惑让朴灿烈几乎要控制不住腰的动作

“呜，你好、好烫...”

双手几乎要跟不上朴灿烈摆腰的速度，边伯贤呜咽着继续给予他刺激，然后，性器开始突跳得厉害，抖动着喷出白浊的瞬间，边伯贤伸长了脖子，任由浊液喷溅到他胸前、脸和嘴里，口中顿时充斥着微酸又散发苦味，却随着吞咽的动作浑身燥热起来，如大火燎原，一发不可收拾

朴灿烈愣愣地望着Omega用手指一点点沾取自己的精液放进嘴里，直到身上全部被清理干净，只剩嘴边还沾着一两滴，看着Omega伸舌舔去，朴灿烈才终于醒过神来，猛地把人掀翻在身下，把那双手小压在头顶，低头狠狠吻住他

“唔唔...！”

“边伯贤！你什么时候变得这么色了？”朴灿烈有些凶狠地瞪他，刮搔他胸前凸起的动作却不甚粗鲁

“才没有、啊！是因为，你说可以吃的呜——”

“谁让你吃的这么色！”朴灿烈又俯身舔舐那两个小豆，因为隔着衣服，触感湿热又有些黏腻，对方松口之后却会冰凉凉地贴在上头，不是很舒服，边伯贤动手扯开衣服让它们直接露出来，朴灿烈什么也没说，继续低头舔咬

“嗯...嗯啊...灿烈、你...”

“唔？”朴灿烈闻声抬眼看他，嘴上的动作却没有停

“...呜，我痒...能不能，帮我摸、摸摸...我想要...”

边伯贤挺腰去顶对方的下腹，忽然发现才那刚泄过的性器竟然又硬起来了，刚要后退，却被一把掐住腰

“不是想要吗？”

Alpha的声音变得沙哑，桃花形状的眼睛微眯，眼底染上了浓厚的情欲色彩。又怕吓着他，于是忍下心里的躁动，尽量放缓了语气问他，“告诉我，伯贤，你想要我吗？”

被这样真挚的直视，这样直接的问句，边伯贤脸红的几乎要烧起来，他或许小瞧了朴灿烈对自己的影响力。他是光，朴灿烈是火，他是因朴灿烈而生，如果没有这个人，也许他就不再完整了

光与火的交集，就算会灼伤彼此也要奋不顾身一次，边伯贤从来不相信童话，不相信爱情可以克服一切，他只相信这份只属于朴灿烈的恋慕，是他即便燃烧生命也要留下的东西

他伸手揽住朴灿烈的脖子，往他的唇印上一个吻

“我爱你，朴灿烈，把你的一切，都给我。”

tbc


End file.
